THE WORDS OF A JUST MAN!
by Jaxhawk It is proper that we morn the death of almost 5,000 gallant warriors who have lost their lives in Iraq and Afghanistan. The deaths in Georgia this past week are also disturbing, as were the deaths due to Katrina, 9/11/01 and all the natural disasters that caused the loss of life. But why are there so few who morn the loss of over one million unborn and partially born babies? Even the head of Planned Parenthood acknowledge that the baby in a mothers womb, where it should be the most protected place in the World, is a human being. But she said further, that we have a RIGHT to kill it!!!! By a bizarre twist of logic and a unbelievable interpretation of the Bill of Rights. The USA Supreme Court has opened the doors to killing of the unborn and even the born, called partial birth for the sake of convenience. Allowing abortion is not acceptable to me at anytime. There is the adoption option always available. That way so many would be parents would not have to go to foreign Country's to adopt a child! I confess it is plausible that in the case of a life threatening condition to the mother's life, abortion is possibly the only option. But I have a problem even with this, because if a pregnant woman is shot and killed and her baby in her womb dies. The killer is charged with two murders!! Try and explain this logic if you can. Most abortions are done for convenience. And it is appropriate that I include in this Blog a quote from a man of God, Father Corapi in this dialog. THE IMPENDING SUICIDE OF A ONCE GREAT NATION ©2008 REV. JOHN A. CORAPI, SOLT, STD www.fathercorapi.com A large number of endangered, unwanted, and unborn children held a town hall meeting on the 4th of July--alarmed at the brutal and untimely killing of millions of their brothers and sisters in recent years. That the murderous war waged on them had the full force and respectability of the law made their plight all the more terrifying. Their complaint was humble and it was simple. They were not distressed by rising gas prices, or the deteriorating economy in general. They were not even frightened by the exponential increase of natural disasters. The threat of global warming or global terrorism did not greatly disturb them. They had become an endangered species, and little had been done to answer their terrified and silent screams from the womb. They decided that the barbaric treatment that they and their fellow unwanted unborn human beings have had to endure for perilous decades was unconscionable and unbearable. They cried out to their Creator for inspiration and protection, and then unanimously they put forth a declaration. It began as follows: “When in the course of human events it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the political bands which have connected them with another and to assume among the powers of the earth, the separate and equal station to which the Laws of Nature and of Nature’s God entitle them, a decent respect to the opinions of mankind requires that they should declare the causes which impel them to the separation. WE HOLD THESE TRUTHS TO BE SELF-EVIDENT, THAT ALL MEN ARE CREATED EQUAL, THAT THEY ARE ENDOWED BY THEIR CREATOR WITH CERTAIN UNALIENABLE RIGHTS, THAT AMONG THESE ARE LIFE, LIBERTY AND THE PURSUIT OF HAPPINESS….† THAT AMONG THESE IS LIFE; THAT AMONG THESE IS LIFE; THAT AMONG THESE IS LIFE! The first and pre-eminent right is the right to life. This truth the Founding Fathers were sure of, and anyone with any common sense at all is equally sure of it. 232 years after the Declaration of Independence was signed the amount of common sense that seems to be operative in many spheres of influence—most notably the courts and the political arena-- can easily be poured into a very small thimble. The United States of America seems to have a death wish, and we have traveled far down the road to having that wish realized. Unfortunately the light that shows the way to righteousness seems to have been dimmed, and we are heading down the slippery slope to darkness. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: August 17, 2008 Category: August 2008 Category: ABORTION Opinions Category: USA Opinions Category: DEATH Opinions Category: RIGHTS Opinions Category: FR. CORAPI Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.